


One-Way Ticket to London

by sweet_ladyy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Airplane Ride, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Travel, less than 1500 words, roger being adorable, roger sleeping on a bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_ladyy/pseuds/sweet_ladyy
Summary: You (Antonella) catch a plane from your home in South America to London on a whim. Will the man you’re expecting be there to greet you?





	One-Way Ticket to London

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to fulfill a request submitted by Antonella (tumblr url: @the-killer-queenie) and originally published on my Tumblr (url: sweet-ladyy) as a part of a Queen fanfic writing contest. I crossposted on here for your reading enjoyment!
> 
> Or:
> 
> From fanfic request: The original request was for a fluff fic with 70s Roger in which the narrator is from South America and includes Roger attempting Spanish.

“I’d like a one-way ticket to London. Window seat, please.”

 

~~~

 

Glorious sights filled Anto’s eyes as the airplane made its ascent and broke through the cloud cover. A brilliant setting sun gilded the billowing clouds below, and Anto felt like she could jump out her window and hop from pillar to pillar, if she wanted. An unsettling yet welcome jolt pierced her stomach every so often. Was it due to the turbulence? Or maybe due to the thought that she wouldn’t be coming back home for a long time?

 

Or perhaps it was the ever-looming thought about who’d be waiting for her at the airport in London upon her arrival?

 

She could imagine it so clearly. His doe eyes and pirate smile. His disheveled blonde hair. His lean arms, held out to her in anticipation.

 

_There’s that jolting feeling again._

 

She forced her eyes shut and tried to sleep, preparing for a long journey ahead.

  
~~~

  
By the time Anto’s flight finally touched down at the runway, it was well past midnight in London. Hers was the last arriving flight at the London airport. The sky was black like treacle, with thick clouds shrouding prying eyes from the illuminance of the moon. Anto’s nails dug into her palms as she patiently waited for the other passengers to clear the aisle. When she finally exited the airplane and emerged into the blustery night, she had to huddle her coat more tightly around her body. It was colder here than it was in South America. Following the other passengers down the airstairs and into the warmth of the terminal, her stomach flipped with nerves.

  
_He’ll be here,_  she reassured herself. He promised.

  
He’d phoned her the night before her flight, convincing her to come. Once again she resurrected the memory of their conversation.

  
_“Fly to London tomorrow night, love,”_  he’d drawled in his characteristically sweet timbre.  _“Catch the first flight to London, and I’ll meet you at the airport.”_

  
_“It’s a Wednesday. I can’t simply get away—"_

_  
“Please, Anto. You’ll love London. Won’t you come?”_

_  
“I—”_

 

_“You’ll meet my friends. Brian, do you remember Brian? He’s always studying, but he’s a lovely chap. And there’s Fred, my flatmate. He’s been dying to meet the face behind the voice.”_

 

_“And what about you?”_

_  
“What do you mean?”_

 

_“Have you been dying to meet the face behind the voice as well?”_

 

His laughter had rung as clear and bright as a bell. No malice, just pure laughter.  _“Anto, you have no idea how long I’ve been dreaming of meeting you,”_  he’d said.

 

She’d agreed then.

 

So why was she so nervous now?

 

The biting cold of the brisk night subsided as she made it inside the terminal. As her eyes darted about the waiting crowd, watching families and friends and lovers reunite after their long trip, he was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, the severity of the situation dawned on Anto. She was a lost girl from South America, alone in a strange land, with just a single suitcase, only a few coins in her pocket, and absolutely nowhere to go. And waiting for a boy who’d probably never come. Tears stung her eyes, and she bit her lip to retain her composure as she wandered aimlessly about the terminal. Gradually, as the crowds of travelers and families began to disperse and the terminal grew devoid of activity, she began to lose hope.

 

Until she heard a gentle snoring sound from behind her.  
  


Anto whirled on her heels. There, collapsed in slumber on a waiting bench, was Roger Taylor. Roger. Her Roger. He was lying on his side on the bench, his face a picture of tranquillity, the softest of o’s between his parted lips. In his left hand, he clutched a bouquet of beautiful red roses. His right hand rested over a large sign that read, “Welcome, my Antonella” in boxy red handwritten letters.  
  


The tears spilled from her eyes, though for a completely different reason now.  
  


Gently as not to alarm him, Anto crouched beside the man and touched his upturned right palm with her fingertips. His skin was soft and warm under hers, and electricity flooded her veins as she realized she was touching the man whose voice she’d heard a thousand miles away for so many weeks.  
  


His eyes slowly drew open, blue orbs that seemed to pierce her soul like a sword’s tip. Recognition registered on his face, and suddenly he jolted upright with a gasp, frantically brushing his long hair out of the way. His eyes never left hers.  
  


“…Anto?”  
  


She smirked, which turned into a full-out smile. “It’s me,” she said.  
  


“I can’t… I just…” Disoriented, he remembered the flowers in his hand and shoved them in from of her. “These are—these are for you,” he stutters.  
  


Anto laughed. “This is not how I expected this to go,” she said, taking the bouquet from him.

 

“This wasn’t how this was supposed to go,” he replied, standing up. She drew herself up with him, and their faces were inches away. It was as if his eyes were tethered to hers indefinitely, and Anto couldn’t look away if she wanted to. She had a feeling he felt the same.

 

He nervously held up the sign he’d made, clearing his throat. “I need to say something. Bri taught me how. Um…” He furrowed his brows in intense concentration, as if he was trying to remember something very important. Finally, he says: “ _Bienvenido a mi ciudad_ , Antonella.”  
  


It was quite possibly the worst attempt at Spanish she’d ever heard, but Roger looked so heartfelt and intense as he awaited her response. He must have worked so hard to memorize it. Carefully, she took his hand and squeezed, bringing a lovely flush to his cheeks. “ _Muchas gracias,_ ” she said, and his face lit up like she’d just told him it was Christmas. “How did you learn Spanish?”  
  


“I… Well, Brian tried to teach me more, but it didn’t really work…” He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, and Anto wanted to hug him right then and there.  
  


She suddenly realized that she could.  
  


Her arms wrapped around his torso without warning. He tensed, but only for a second before relaxing and holding her tightly. The nape of his neck felt warm against her cheek.  
  


“You have no idea how glad I am that you’re here,” he said. Anto could hear the smile in his voice, and she couldn’t help but smile back.  
  


Her heart felt as warm as a summer’s day at the beach.

 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading!
> 
> If you've made it this far, I wanted to gain some insight and gauge the interest from you lovelies on a possible new Queen / Almost Famous (movie) crossover fanfic idea. 
> 
> The protagonist/narrator is Penny Lane (from the movie Almost Famous), legendary rock groupie ("We are not groupies. Groupies sleep with rock stars because they want to be near someone famous. We are here because of the music, we inspire the music. We are Band Aids.").
> 
> 1975, February. Penny's just returned home from a self-discovery trip to Morocco. A happenstance, erm...meeting with the handsome and charming guitarist of the rock band Queen, and Penny finds herself whisked away to the Sheer Heart Attack tour in America. 
> 
> Will Penny choose revert to her old lifestyle of touring with rock bands and inspiring the music -- the one she'd just promised herself she would forsake forever? And what would happen if she catches the eye of not one but TWO Queen members?
> 
> Leave a comment if you're interested in reading this!


End file.
